


illusions

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Series: Life Happens [3]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyson took a puck to the face.  He got some painkillers.  He's really a lot of fun on narcotics.





	illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Game II of the COL/NSH Series. Standalone in the Life Happens Series. 
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself, friends, teammates, family, etc please turn back now. Simply for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Not beta'd all mistakes my own.

Gabe was still in disbelief that Tyson’s face had been the spot the puck managed to land.  Straight. On. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t winced when he saw that and wanted to skate to Tyson right away and check his face out.  Luckily, Tyson was whisked away to the locker room and the next shift continued. Gabe was glad he was conscious, that was impressive and important right now.  

 

When Tyson returned to the bench, Gabe couldn’t really flock to him and see what was wrong and what had happened, but he was glad he was there. The fact that he was back, was more important than Gabe wanted to admit.  Especially right now. He was supposed to be locked in, focused, and intent on getting a W, but dammit, he worried about Tyson more often than he wanted to admit. Plus, what the hell would Olivia think if her Daddy was a hot mess of brain veggie?  Nothing Gabe wanted to think about, at all. 

 

As the team showered and changed, Gabe wanted to go check on Tyson, but there was media to do, and the trainers had stolen him again to work on his face some more, apparently.  He knew that Tyson’s nose had been reset, and dammit if he didn’t think that would have been horrible. 

 

Gabe was planning to go check on Tyson and make sure he was okay, but when he got dressed and ready, Tys was already out to the bus.  Sighing, Gabe loaned up his stuff and headed out to the waiting bus, planning on hitting up Tys right away. 

 

The blonde slowly walked through the aisle back to where Tyson generally camped out, unsurprised to see Nate sitting by Tyson.  What did surprise him, however, was the fact that Tyson was  _ not _ in his suit like normal and required, but in a hoodie and sweats, hood over his face, ice pack over his face, and his head on Nate’s shoulder.  

 

_ “Tys?” _ Gabe moved to the empty seat in front of the two, kneeling on the seat so he could lean over and look at Tyson’s face a little closer.  

 

Nate looked up at Gabe with a small grimace.   _“He’s out...and drooling.”_ The last part came out with a little shudder and wrinkle of his nose.  

 

Gabe nodded and leaned over the seat to pull his hood back enough to see Tyson’s face.  Yikes. That was definitely going to hurt, and he didn’t blame Tyson for just wanting to hide from the world in that moment.   He rubbed a finger over Tyson’s lower lip softly, seeing the teeth that were going to need repair. 

 

_ “Yea, he’s really sensitive about that area . . .”  _ Nate commented quietly, watching Gabe with a frown.  

 

_ “I don’t blame him . . .I wouldn’t want to look like EJ, either.”  _  Gabe tried to laugh it off a little bit, but sighed sadly.  Playoffs were hell for Tyson. The Matt Cooke. The Johansen. The Puck.  Gabe couldn’t help but just cringe a little knowing that Tyson had shit play off luck.  

Nate chuckled at the little joke, leaning back.   _ “You want me to swap you seats, Landy?” _

 

_ “Naw, I’ll get glamorpuss when we land, you can babysit for now,” _ Gabe winked and leaned back in his seat. Babysitting it would be, too.  Tyson and painkillers was a horrible mix, and Gabe had been hopeful after the hand situation, they wouldn’t have to go through painkiller hell again for a long time.  

  
  


The ride to the airport was quiet, the mood low as the team got to the terminal. Gabe loaded up his bag and Tyson’s bag, and Nate’s, as the younger man was helping Tyson stand up, nudging him into an upright position while Tyson complained and buffalo and tulips.  Nate was a good sport, allowing the commentary and making comments here and there while Gabe played packhorse, the team all ambling through the doors to get loaded and out to the tarmac. 

 

Tyson stopped and stood up for a minute, looking around the checkpoint, while Gabe offered out a smile and a nod at the staff working the checkpoint for them.   _ “Fuck. . . this place is hideous.  Do they know yellow and red is a bad combo? S’like McDonalds puked in here. . . “  _

 

Nate turned his head towards Tyson with risen brows, before he looked around and over at Gabe.  There was no red or yellow anywhere near where they were standing. Gabe just shrugged and smiled politely, using his Charm on the staff as they were beeped out the door to wait with the guys for boarding.  

 

Tyson looked around as Gabe and Nate shouldered him out to the waiting area, Tyson raising a stink.   _ “I can do it myself.  Gaaawd, I’m not fiive.” _  He sighed and tried to move forward, but his equilibrium as having none of the sobriety piece, and he felt himself wiggle, a hand reaching out again.   _ “Okay, I need help.” _  He grunted, grabbing out for the nearest person, who was neither Gabe nor Nate, but Josty.  

 

_ “Hey, Tys, you okay there?” _ Josty asked, chuckling and taking his arm, leading the older Tyson towards a seat.  

 

_ “Yea yea, M great.  Gonna look like a total fuckin’ EJ wannabe.” _  He saluted at Josty, flopping down in the chair.  

 

Josty gave the other guys a wide eyed expression, but they just shrugged and moved a few chairs over, sighing and sliding down into their seats.  Tyson truly had taken a beating these past two games, so it was no wonder he hurt. 

 

Josty was going to go back over by JT and Kerfy, but he felt a hand on his arm, clinging like an octopus.  Looking down, he saw the hand of course, belonged to Tyson who was chatting about him being his protégé or some shit like that.  Josty just grunted and sat down, listening to Tyson blab about the most ridiculous of things, nodding when appropriate. 

 

_ “Listen, Jossieee, it’s all about the Ps and Qs,” _ Tyson offered, nodding at the man.  

 

_ “What?” _  Tyson’s eyebrow quirked up at him.  

 

_ “Us and Mes. Ya know? Like, there’s You, Tyson, and Me, Tyson, and you’ll never be Me.” _  Tyson added, nodding as if it was the secret to life. 

 

_ “Right, Tys yea, I get that,” _ Josty nodded, chuckling at Tyson who was taking this all serious.  

 

_ “You also, need to know, that.  . . I really needa fuckin’ piss right now.” _ He nodded to confirm.  

 

_ “Okay, well, let me just,” _ Tyson stood up and looked over at Gabe and Nate.   _ “Homie needs to pee and I’m not taking him. I’d send him but he’ll end up in Bermuda.” _

 

Gabe just laughed, and Nate was up.  _ “I’ll take him,” _ he shuffled over to Tyson, who greeted him with the biggest bro hug.   _ “Naaate! Homie! Howsit going?” _

 

Nate just chuckled and pat his shoulder, leading him out to the bathroom, while Gabe assembled all of the crap. Of course they could board now.  Gabe made his way and tossed all of the stuff of theirs and headed out to board. He quickly tossed his, Nate, and Tyson’s backpacks on and went back out to help Nate, laughing though, when he saw Tyson walking out with Nate, hand in hand, swinging their hands as they went like it was the best thing in the world.  

 

His nose was a mess, his chin was going to have a bruise, and well, there were going to be black eyes more than likely, but he was still a 10, and Gabe felt his heart swell a little in his chest.  He would do anything for that man and their little lady at home. Anything. 

 

Nate was getting Tyson up the steps and back to his seat, Gabe having moved out of the way when Nate said they were good.  Gabe situated on his seat and settled down, while Nate got Tyson situated with his iPad, earbuds and Netflix. Gabe was out like a light, and Tyson was suddenly full of energy.  He reached forward and poked Gabe in the ear. 

 

_ “Landy . . . Landyy. . . . .Gabe . . ..  Gabeee. Gabriel. . . “ _  He didn’t patiently wait, instead, pestering at Gabe until he turned around and hummed a what.  

 

_ “So I was thinking. We could have sex!” _

 

Nate rolled his eyes and put his other earbud in, leaving this situation to Gabe.  Gabe sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  _ “You know, Tys.  I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.” _ He was eternally grateful nobody was paying any attention to them, nor was anybody really awake.  

 

_ “Why not?”  _ Tyson asked.   _ “I’m totally in the mood. PLUS, we can’t when we get home cause we have a kid and she might be awake.” _

 

Gabe narrowed his eyes at Tyson, confused.   _ “Okay...but the answer is still no, Brutes.  Why don’t you shut your eyes, and lean back, okay?” _

 

_ “What?!” _ Tyson’s face fell. 

 

_ “We’re not going to have sex right now, Tyson.”  _ Gabe reconfirmed. 

 

_ “But, Gabe.” _

 

_ “No buts, Tys.” _

 

_ “But, my ass looks great tonight!” _

 

_ “What, Tyson?” _ Gabe asked with a cock of his head. 

 

_ “Seriously!”  _ He stood up and moved so he could show Gabe his sweatpant clad ass.   _ “Does my ass look great tonight, or is it only an illusion?!” _  He asked, wiggling his ass in Gabe’s face.  

 

_ “Tys. ..” _ Gabe warned gently, moving his face back, a smirk covering his face as he tried to not laugh. 

 

_ “Well?! Does it?!” _  Tyson asked with a look of frustration. 

 

_ “Does it what, Tyson?” _ Gabe asked softly. 

 

_ “Does it look great tonight?!” _  Tyson’s voice was getting higher as he asked.  _ “Does or does not my ass look  _ great _ tonight?” _

 

Nate looked up at Tyson, shaking his head.   _ “Jesus Christ, Tyson. Sit down on your great ass, I’m trying to sleep.” _

 

Tyson scoffed at Nate,  _ “Dogg, appreciate my ass!” _  He then moved and displayed his round ass for Nate, wiggling it back.  Nate grunted,  _ “Gabe, control your man.” _

 

_ “I can’t, Nate.  . . Tyson, sit down for me, baby.” _  Gabe cooed softly to Tyson, who shook his head.   _ “No. I don’t think so. I’ll go find somebody who appreciates my ass. . . “ _  He looked around the sleeping forms for someone who was awake, eyes landing on Bernie.  The goalie’s eyes widened as he shut his eyes quickly, trying to get out of the mess he was hearing.  Tyson was having none of it though, and walked over towards the goalie, flopping down beside him, stretching a leg out.  

 

_ “Jonny..” _  he smiled and bat his eyes. 

 

_ “Uh, Tyson?” _  Where had this come from. He had done nothing but help Tyson out, with Olivia, with life, with Gabe, and where was it getting him? 

 

_ “So, tell me….how do you feel about my ass? It’s great, right?” _  Tyson asked with a flutter of his lashes and a smile on his face.  

 

Jonathan chuckled and nodded,  _ “Sure, Tyson, It’s great.  Definitely not an illusion.  How’s your daughter?” _

 

Tyson’s face fell into a beaming smile as he rubbed a hand over Bernier’s face, grinning.   _ “Thank you! That’s the nicest thing anybody has said to me all day!” _

 

_ “Any time….” _  Bernie chuckled, and hummed,  _ “But how’s Olivia?” _ He knew he could derail any thought with Olivia talk, and wasn’t going to waste any time.  

 

_ “Oh gosh, she’s so good.  She loves life. She totally is the best thing ever.  She has these beautiful blue eyes, and this perfect little face, and oh god, I just love her so much. I donno what I would do without her,” _ he grinned, continuing to talk about Olivia before he slumped over against Bernie, mouth open, falling asleep quickly.  

  
  
  


After landing at DIA and getting a half-awake Tyson loaded into the car, Gabe had gotten them home, and had gotten Tyson situated in their bed, Zoey curled on the edge of the bed by Tys.  

 

Gabe got water and some more medicine for Tyson, who was complaining from his spot in the bed about his mouth and nose, blubbering on about looking like an actual Dman now, and whimpering about fake teeth, plastic, and scarring.  Gabe left him with Zoey to hear his problems, checked on Olivia, who was snoozing right through the night, and made sure the house was set before he came back with meds for Tyson and some water. 

 

He moved over to Tyson and perched on the edge of the bed, noting the way Tyson was making hazy eyes at Gabe’s shirtless torso, a hand reaching out to trace his side.   _ “Tys, take your meds, have some water, you need to rest…” _

 

Tyson sighed, withdrew his hand, and took the pill and swallowed dry, then choked, realizing that was a horrible idea, eagerly grabbing for the water.  

 

_ “Easy, Tyson. Use the water. . .”  _ Gabe spoke softly, watching the man take a few drinks and hand it back before rubbing a hand over his face.  He was much more lucid now, but that wouldn’t last for long. 

 

Gabe leaned down and kissed Tyson’s forehead, putting the water glass on his bedside table, and shut off his light, before moving around to crawl in their bed, shutting off his own lamp as well.  

 

Tyson eagerly rolled over to Gabe, letting the blonde pull him close in his arms and hold him close, running his hands through Tyson’s messy hair.   _ “You should sleep, baby.” _ Gabe spoke softly.  

 

_ “Are you still gonna love me?” _ Tyson asked softly, inhaling the scent that was Gabe. 

 

_ “What?” _ Gabe asked softly, kissing Tyson’s face gently. 

 

_ “When I have fake teeth and a bad nose?” _ Tyson asked worriedly. 

 

_ “Of course I’m still going to love you, Tyson.  I don’t love you simply for your face.’ _ He chuckled, turning the man around in his arms, pulling his back up against his chest.   _ “I also love you for your ass...it’s definitely not an illusion.” _ Gabe chuckled, softly kissing Tyson’s shoulder as he wiggled back closer to Gabe.  

 

_ “See, you could have just told me today…” _ Tyson added softly, eyes heavy. 

 

_ “Mhm.” _  Gabe kissed his neck softly.   _ “Go to sleep, baby.” _

 

Tyson just nodded, breathing even as he drifted off to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
